Tenchan
by Shamlaroth
Summary: NejiTenten Oneshot en 2 parties. Nous integrons l'esprit de Tenten pour la duree d'une fete organisee pour l'inauguration du visage de l'hokage.POVTenten.
1. Tenchan partie 1

Alors, bonjours tout le monde, je vous presente ma premiere fic publiee, j'espere donc ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs, si oui je m'en excuse a l'avance. J'ai essaye de rendre la meilleur presentation possible mais comme je n'y connais pas grand-chose(si vous avez des trucs pour les alineas...) et mon clavier est anglais alors...(je vous le dis juste comme ca, vous le savez).

Ten-chan est un oneshot a la base mais j'ai decide de le diviser en deux partie qui sont au depart ecrites sur papier, c'est pourquoi la seconde partie sera publiee quand je l'aurai tapee( je vous promez, elle ne soufrira pas trop). Si je l'ai divise en deux, c'est parceque je trouve les deux partie trop differentes et que cela rend mieux( vous comprendrez en lisant). C'est un Neji/ Tenten assez soft et si j'ai mis ce rating, c'esta causedu language de la grand-mere( ah ces vieux, c'est plus ce que c'etait!). Bref je vous laisse lire tranquillement apres un petit disclaimer.

disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf la grand-mere de Tenten ( en meme temps c'est la seule du oneshot)et le scenario,voila.

Ten-chan VO(version ordinateur)

On a sonné à la porte, je descends rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Mes jambes sont un peu entravées par ma robe, qui est d'ailleurs très jolie. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a offert ce yukata bleu et blanc.J'ai hésité à conserver mon bandeau frontal alors je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre avec grand-mère.

J'arrive devant la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre assez énergiquement, j'ai toujours été comme ça moi, énergique. Et je vois mes deux coéquipiers : Lee et Neji, j'avais hâte de les voir, je leur sourie.

« Excusez-nous mais nous venons chercher Tenten, est-ce qu'elle est prête ? »

C'est Lee qui vient de parler. Je les regarde étonnée : Ils ne me reconnaissent pas ? Je pouffe de rire.

« Je suis presque prête, Lee » je réponds, m'amusant de la gêne de mon ami. C'est vrai qu'il est rare de me voir habillée ainsi : en fille ! A la vérité, je préfère les pantalons, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un jour de fête et j'ai fait un effort ! En fait ma grand-mère tenait absolument à me voir parée de son cadeau. Elle s'est occupée de moi personnellement. Comme une petite poupée elle m'a habillée, maquillée( un peu !) et m'a coiffée ou plutôt interdit de m'attacher les cheveux ! Il faut dire que c'est elle qui tenait à ce que je les ais longs alors aujourd'hui elle profite !

« C'est toi Tenten ! Désolé, excuse-moi, c'est que… tu vois… on ne s'attendait pas à te voir comme…ça ? Mais tu es très jolie, vraiment ! »

S'excuse Lee. Il est vraiment confus, ça me gêne un peu et puis Neji non plus n'a pas l'air de m'avoir reconnue, même avec son byakugan ! Je le vois à son regard surpris. Suis-je si différente ? Enfin j'espère qu'au moins ça lui plait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave ! Mais profitez-en bien car ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous me verrais comme ça ! Attendez une minute, je reviens et on peut partir ! »

Sur ces mots je file rejoindre grand-mère dans ma chambre, fière d'avoir résiste à l'envie de taquiner davantage mon camarade aux yeux noirs.

« Mes amis sont là grand-mère ! Ou est mon bandeau ? »

Je viens de remarquer que ce dernier n'est plus sur mon bureau. Alors grand-mère a un sourire en coin et un regard sévère. Je ne le sens pas.

« Quoi ! Cette horreur ? Ten-chan, aujourd'hui tu es ma petite-fille et pas une ninja de pacotille, tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de troquer cette chose contre ceci qui te conviendra bien mieux ! »

Déclare t'elle fière d'elle. Sur ce, elle s'avance vers moi et accroche une magnifique pivoine blanche, comme celles qui ornent mon yukata, dans les cheveux et m'avance vers le grand miroir dans lequel je me mire si rarement.

« Voilà ma chère petite-fille qui devient peu a peu une jeune femme. Maintenant tu ressembles vraiment a une demoiselle, une jolie et fraîche fleur. »

M'annonce t'elle à la fois attendrie, malicieuse et fière.Mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle a raison. Je regarde la jeune fille que ma chère mère-grand considère comme sa _vraie_ petite-fille. Je m'observe, m'inspecte dans ma robe bleu cobalt, avec cette petite fleur pure dans mes cheveux d'encre. Mes longs cheveux qui frôlent mes coudes au moindre mouvement de la tête. Je la penche légèrement sur le côté et me fais un timide sourire.

En fille… je suis… _jolie_.

Brusquement, ma grand-mère me bouscule.

« Ne jouons pas au Narcisse ma fleur, ton dulciné t'attend ! Vite, vite, vite ! Tu vas faire un massacre chez la gente masculine ! »

Je constate que Mémé est en pleine forme ! Elle continue de ricaner alors que je proteste vaguement, couverte par son énergie et je me dis qu'en effet mes coéquipiers doivent m'attendre. De plus je préfère échapper au plus vite aux encouragement bruyant de l'ancêtre. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée je me crois sauvée mais alors que j'enfile mes sandales et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, ma grand-mère crie ses dernières recommandations…

« Vas-y ma Ten-chan, tu vas tous me les faire tomber à tes pieds ! Ce soir tu deviens une femme, que je n'te vois pas rentrer avant 3h00 du mat' ! Eh, mais je vois que dés le départ tu es bien accompagnée, pas mal ces p'tits jeunes, surtout celui aux yeux blancs la, c'est lui l'Hyuga ! C'est qu'elle a bon goût ma p'tite fille, tes équipiers ? Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger ! Et surtout regardes bien les… »

Gênée, j'empoigne mes deux camarades et les tires hors de portée de grand-mère avant qu'ils n'en entendent davantage. Faisant mes adieux a ma grand-mère comme je peux, j'essaie d'aller vite mais ma robe et mes sandales m'empêchent de courir aussi vite que je le voudrais. Heureusement, je me souviens des bases que j'avais acquises petite dans le magnifique et surtout très utile domaine qu'est la « course-en-tenue-traditionnelle-avec-souliers-à-talon ».

Nous arrivons donc rapidement dans une rue perpendiculaire d'où nous ne percevons plus la vielle. Je tourne mon regard vers mes compagnons. Lee paraît assez choqué et il me regarde les yeux encore plus ronds que d'habitude, quand a Neji, sans même le regarder je sais qu'il a été au minimum surpris car il s'est laissé traîner. J'appréhende sa réaction, que peut-il bien penser de moi après ce qu'a dis ma chère grand-mère ? Je me retourne vers lui, il me regarde un sourcil relevé et un sourire railleur se forme peu a peu sur ses lèvres. Aouch ! Il se moque de moi… Mais Lee m'arrache à ma contemplation et mes lamentations.

« Tenten… c'est vraiment ta grand-mère ? Et tu as l'intention de faire… _ce_ genre de choses, _ce_ soir ? »

Je me retourne vers lui et, lâchant les mains de mes coéquipiers, je tente de rattraper :

« Ne faites pas attention a ce que dit ma grand-mère, elle est un peu… excitée ces derniers temps. Je suis sa seule petite fille et elle en… profite un maximum ?

- Tu sais Tenten, je pense que tu es un peu… jeune pour faire ces choses… Et puis je doute que Maître Gai y sois favorable, même si c'est un membre de la famille qui te pousse à cette… dépravation, il t'aurait éloigné de tout danger et comme lui, nous te protégerons de toutes approches ! »

Lee a l'air vraiment déterminer à protéger ma vertu, ça m'amuse et me gêne en même temps.

« Si tu veux mais… faisons plutôt ce pourquoi nous sommes présents ! En route pour fêter l'inauguration du visage de la cinquième : la grande Tsunade ! »

J'ai retrouve toute mon énergie et Lee a l'air d'oublier partiellement les propos de mon ancêtre. Youpi ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

fin de la partie 1


	2. Tenchan partie 2

Saluuut! Voici donc la seconde et derniere partie, j'ai autorise les reviews anonymes, n'hesitez plus!

J'avais pense fairetrois parties au tout debut, mais je prefere aller a l'essentiel. Je me pose pas mal de questions quant au comportement de Neji, est-il OOC? Je n'ai rien modifie car je ne pense pas qu'il soit muet et puis, il est sans doute plus proche de ses coequipiers et donc plus "ouvert" avec eux. Je vous laisse juger et me donner votre avis! Enfin, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Rien, oui, rien ne m'appartient sauf la chere meme plus trop presente dans l'histoire et le scenario.

Ten-chan VOS (version ordinateur, suite)

-C'est très bien, la soirée est réussie!

Je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau miroitante. J'ai du mal à croire que la jeune fille à l'air si doux c'est moi. Je vois dans l'eau sombre et ondulante que la fleur qui était accrochée à mes cheveux n'est plus là, j'ai du la perdre dans la foule au cours de la soirée. C'est vrai qu'il y avait tellement de monde et de choses à voir… nous avons du nous séparer en plusieurs groupes pour mieux circuler ! Je pense me souvenir que Lee a tenté d'accompagner Sakura et que Neji s'est éloigné avec Sasuke, après avoir hésité à rester avec Hinata pour la surveiller, devoirs familiaux obligent. Je pense que leurs rapports se sont améliorés, enfin je ne peux que supposer car avec Neji c'est toujours dur d'obtenir des informations personnelles. Pourtant on fait équipe depuis un moment et ça a créé des liens, mais bon… je croie que c'est un sujet trop délicat et je ne suis pas son journal intime. Je m'entends soupirer.

Il est tard et je lève les yeux vers les astres qui illuminent le ciel. Je souris : C'est si beau ! Tout à l'heure, des feux d'artifice se joindront aux lumières des étoiles et de la lune.J'aime la nuit. Au loin j'entends la fête battre son plein alors que je suis seule sur mon petit pont de bois. La nuit me fait penser à lui : Sa chevelure est le ciel noir et la lune blanche ses yeux.

Je baisse les yeux et alors que j'aperçois les lotus éclot, mon sourire se fait tendre. La pureté clair de la fleur doucement posée sur le liquide obscur. _Tellement beau_. J'aime la nuit.

« Que fais-tu ici, seule ? Je sursaute. Je n'ai rien entendu, il a sans doutes été silencieux. _Comme la nuit_.

- Naruto m'a lâché pour un bol de ramen ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a au moins permis de venir ici. C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, très. » Je vois qu'il me regarde. Je le vois dans le reflet de l'eau. Je n'ai pas tourné la tête vers lui quand il a parlé mais j'ai observé son image. Il s'avance plus près de moi et appose ses mains aux rambardes du pont, comme moi. Il est calme. _Et beau_. Son regard va au lac et nous nous regardons par reflet interposé.

« Et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu venais faire là.

- C'était bruyant, je pensais trouver un peu de calme…

- Dis le tout de suite si je te gêne ! » Je réponds vivement, vexée. Ma nature énergique semble se réveiller, un peu.

Quand j'ai dit ça, je me suis tournée vers lui et, maintenant attentive, je contemple le léger sourire de ses lèvres.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu étais vraiment Tenten, m'annonce t'il. Tu étais bien trop calme et… féminine. Comme il voit que je m'apprête à protester de nouveau, il enchaîne plus sérieux: Cela ne te ressemble pas de rechercher le calme et la solitude »

Il a froncé les sourcils et me fixe désormais dans les yeux, cherchant et attendant une explication à mon comportement.

- J'ai toujours aimé la nuit, c'est juste que d'habitude je ne montre que mon amour pour le jour. » Ces mots sont sortis tout seuls alors que je me détournais de lui. Mais il est vrai que j'aime les deux faces du monde. Absorbée dans ma contemplation florale, il me surprend.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais tu es très belle ce soir.

- Merci Neji. Je lui réponds alors que mes joues conservent leur couleur rosée.

- De rien, de toute façon il vaut mieux le dire puisque l'occasion risque de ne pas se représenter, n'est-ce pas.

- Oui, c'était juste pour cette fois, après ma grand-mère repart et je ne peux pas arriver dans cet état à un entraînement ou à une mission, même si c'est joli.

- Dommage. » J'écarquille légèrement les yeux à ce mot. Venant de Neji c'est… inqualifiable. Je reviens à moi lorsque je perçois un mouvement a proximité. Il est en train de m'observer son sourire en coin accroché au visage, alors qu'il détient une mèche de mes longs cheveux noirs entre ses doigts.

- J'aurai aimé mieux connaître ta grand-mère, elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à dire… et à apprendre » Il fait glisse la mèche pendant que je tente de me remettre du choque que ses paroles ont provoqué et provoquent encore sur moi. C'est horrible ! Toutes les conséquences qu'implique cette simple phrase. Les questions commencent à affluer dans ma tête.

« Elle t'a appelé Ten-chan.

-Pardon ?

De quoi me parle t'il ?

- Ta grand-mère. Elle t'a appelé Ten-chan.

- Ah, ça ! Oui c'est le diminutif de Tenten.

- Oh.

Oh ? C'est tout ce qu'il dit ! Je le regarde attentivement. Il n'a plus l'air concerné par la conversation bien que ses sourcils soient froncés. Cela ne me convient pas, je veux savoir.

- Tu pensais que c'était le diminutif d'autre chose peut-être?

-Oui, celui de Tenshi. »_Ange_

_Ange_, il pensait que mon surnom était _ange_.

« Tu as peut-être raison, moi je n'y ai jamais pensé mais c'est peut-être vrai. En tout cas, moi, ça me plait alors maintenant Ten-chan sera le diminutif de Tenshi ! Décidé ! »

Je saute sur la rambarde et m'assoie dessus. Un large sourire s'est épanouit sur mes lèvres et je lève les yeux vers le ciel noir. Je suis heureuse.

Soudain, une lumière éclate dans l'obscurité ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Les feux d'artifices ! » Je les avais complètement oubliés…

Ce n'est qu'une simple fusée, mais elle annonce le spectacle qui va suivre. Une simple fusée juste pour attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes vers le ciel, un ciel ou les étoiles font pales figures face aux nouveaux feux de couleurs. Et le son, le son comme le grondement du tonnerre ou tel un sifflement fusant ! Les toiles roses prennent possession du ciel, alors qu'elles tombent, des étoiles filantes répandent leurs paillettes dorées, éclatant encore une dernière fois avant d'entamer leurs chutes mortelles. Les artifices bleus, blancs, rouges ou verts allument la nuit. A en oublier les astres de la nature.

« C'était superbe ! »

C'est tout ce que je réussi à dire encore ébahie par le spectacle qui est fini depuis déjà quelques minutes. Vraiment magnifique ! Je tourne le buste en direction de mon compagnon, enfin de la ou il était car j'ai beau cligner des yeux je ne le vois pas. Il est parti ? Il m'a laissée comme ça ? Pff… ne jamais compter sur les mecs pour leur fiabilité. Bon, en même temps j'étais absorbée mais quand même !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

… Crise cardiaque, je tourne la tête de l'autre cote pour découvrir Neji tranquillement adosse à la barrière. J'hésite entre l'engueuler pour la peur qu'il m'a faite ou parce que j'ai cru qu'il m'avait lâché…

« Non, non tout va bien »

Mon orgueil de ninja en aurait pris un coup si j'avais pris la première solution et pour la deuxième… il y a plein de raison qui m'en empêche.

Je soupir encore, et me tourne vers lui. Comment est-il arrivé de ce coté d'abord ? bah, ce n'est pas important, par contre pourquoi a-t-il une fleur a la main ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris de quoi je parle car il me lance un regard interrogatif. Je lui montre la fleur blanche du doigt.

« Tu avais perdu la tienne. »

Pour moi ? Elle n'est pas aussi jolie que celle de grand-mère, mais belle quand même. Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi et la place délicatement dans mes cheveux. Il est juste en face, debout. Moi je suis encore assise. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Les gens sont parfois gene mais pas moi, _parce que je les aime_. J'aime quand il me regarde.

« On y va ? »

Je hoche la tête sortant de son regard blanc.

- Oui, il est tard et la fête est finie. »

Je saute de la rambarde et le suis. La soirée est finie, on retrouve Lee et on rentre.

Fin de la seconde partie.

The End!


End file.
